


I'm not scary. Nor are you.

by WrongFandom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a very scary ghost, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ghost Allura, Ghost Altean Lance, Ghost Lance (Voltron), Homophobia, I drew Lance's death, I got my self tea, I might be forgetting something, I paused writing this to get tea, I'm Going to Hell, I'm going to get tea, Lance's family are assholes, M/M, No wait I'm already there, Pidge's mom disappears instead of her father., Shiro is going to murder when he finds out., Why Did I Write This?, Why did I draw that?, a bunch of idiots can see ghosts(and Pidge), ghost coran, lotor's an asshole, oh no, older sister Allura instincts, sorta - Freeform, worried uncle Coran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: When Lance died he didn't expect his ears to grow or for his markings to appear. But here he was a ghost alien. Great just great.Keith could always see ghosts that was that. He wasn't expecting to talk to one.Pidge after her brother and mother's disappearance and reappearance and then her mother's death left her and her brother the ability to see ghosts.Hunk started seeing things when he moved in with Shiro. That's what he thought because what ghost would cook with him.Shiro was angry.





	1. Huh I guess I died. At least I have a job you freeloader.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPA DOOP LOOK MY FIRST FIC FOR THIS FANDOM.

Allura met her little brother Lance when she was twelve. Back then he was a squirming ball of happiness. Then Altea got attacked, Lance was five as he and Allura were pushed into cryopods in a ship with Coran. Altea was destoryed. Allura and Coran died on impact on a planet called Earth.

Several thousand years later Lance woke up and was taken in by a human family called the Mclains. He morphed so his ears were like theirs' and had no blue quintessence markings. They figured out his name was Lance and called him so.

"Hello little one..." Allura whispered softly as she watched him play in his room. He turned and looked right at her.

"Hello Alluwa! I get to see you again!" Lance shouted. "Where Uncle Cowan?"

Allura was shocked to say the least that Lance could see her. She had been stuck to that house's property for almost 10,000 years without being seen when she didn't want to be seen.

She finally answered "He's somewhere in the house."

Since she knew he could see her, she decided to teach him altean. Coran joined in pretty quickly. By the time Lance turned ten he was able to speak English, Spanish, french, and altean. She loved her little brother so much. Even when he came home at thirteen asking her if it's alright for him to like both boys and girls. Of course it is I like girls and Coran likes nobody. That's basically what she said. Then when he was fifteen he came out to his adopted family.

"Uh Mama, Papa I need to tell you something." Allura watched from the doorway of the dining room as everyone stopped eating and turned to Lance. Coran entered wearing the dark blue sweater Lance gave him that said SPACE UNCLE! on it and those stupid red jeans that were an abomination to fashion. He looked at the table apprehensively like he expected someone to explode.

"Lance what is it?" the one Lance called mama asked.

"I.." Lance faded off.

He finally said it "I'm bisexual..."

Lance had not expected the reaction he got. He got shunning from his sisters. He got glares from his brothers. He got fearful looks from his nieces and nephews. He got yelling from his father. He got pitiful looks from his mother. He never brought it up again to his family. At least his adopted one. He talked to Allura and Coran all the time about it.

"Allura?" eighteen year old Lance called for his older sister who protected him. He had started college a week ago. Allura thought that she might have to go haunt some idiotic kids ass for hurting her brother.

"Yes Lance?" Lance could see Allura's anger ready to come in because every time she got angry her violet-white hair seemed to become more transparent and floated around her and her eyes glowed even brighter.

"I got a date."

"Oh with who?" 

"That cute boy named Lotor from school you remember what I said about him."

"I remember you said he was out of your league."

"I also said he looked part altean."

"Oh right."

Six months later Lance and Lotor seemed very happy together. Then Lance came home crying. He said he got cut out of all the photos and Lotor spread rumors about what they did. Allura never felt angrier. Coran checked and yes Lance was no longer in any of them. Lance broke up with Lotor and spent more time in the basement drawing and cooking. He got really good at both but you could tell he was broken inside. 

One night after the first year of college Lance woke up to a roar. Like the lions of Voltron who warned in times of danger for Altea he thought. As got out of his bed and went downstairs to check. He hadn't even changed out of his day clothes.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
Be forewarned Lance dies now  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Lance woke up with pain in his stomach. When he tried to get up he fell to his knees in a blur of tears and pain. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and knew Allura was gripping it. He registered Allura's floaty violet-white hair and glare meaning she was angry more angry than when Lotor broke his heart. She wore her light pink t-shirt that said best on it over a white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans like his, and brown sneakers. He gripped his stomach the more it hurt. the yellow walls of the room seemed to glare contrast to the gray carpet. He noticed the wedding photo hung on the wall and where it had been ripped to cut him out. He saw the side table next to the doorway on the right side with the sky blue vase that matched Allura's and Coran's eye color. Not his, his was to dark still blue but darker. noticed Coran looked worried in his sweater and red jeans. His right hand gripped behind the doorway. He remembered the vase was filled with dark blue flowers that matched his eyes. He tried to remember the orange-yellow walls of the room behind him. Instead he heard his nieces and nephews crying and whispering. He couldn't understand them.

That's when he saw himself on the floor surrounded by blood. A wound in his stomach where he now gripped covered with dry blood. His hair a mess and his eyes glassy violet-blue color. More tears sprang up. He died. At least he had Allura and Coran. That's when he heard them. His brothers and sisters quietly talking amongst themselves. When he looked at them they just looked liked black blurs.

"Lance finally kicked the bucket."

*sob*

"Oh well."

"I can't look!"

"Oh no."

"We knew this was coming."

"He deserved it."

"Fag."

"Do we really have to act like we care. We were going to move out of this place soon."

"No we don't. It's not like he can hear us in hell."

"True."

"Don't cry..." His father's voice came.

"HE WAS OUR SON!" His mother yelled.

When he tried to look at them they were also blurs but they were red. It looked as though they were fighting.

"HE HASN'T BEEN OUR SON SINCE HE WAS FIFTEEN!"

"WELL HE WAS MINE!"

"OH REALLY?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND STAY OUT. TAKE THEM WITH YOU!"

Grumbling was heard. Then he blacked out. He woke up a day later and looked at himself. He had elf ears like Allura and blue quintessence markings. He was a ghost and lost the form he chose when was five. He never reached nineteen. Allura came to check on him. She smiled and said she was sorry. Coran told him his mother was moving to a smaller home and giving this one to a family friend in a year.

\-------------------------------------------  
Lance is dead now. You can open your eyes.  
\-------------------------------------------

A year had passed already and Lance hadn't realized. He got a job and discovered he could go anywhere he wanted while Allura and Coran were stuck on the property of the house. Which had a pretty big yard. The house had been in the family for so long they didn't have to pay mortgage bills. But others yes because he wanted to pretend he was still alive. He let himself be seen, he got a job, he payed bills, and he bought groceries. It was nice. Allura and Coran were grateful to be able to eat and sleep and not wake up to a shout of surprise.

He was coming home with groceries when he saw the truck and the people getting out. Takashi Shirogane an astronaut who was his hero and family friend of the Mclains that he never got to meet because of well his father plus black quintessence. A tall handsome guy with shaggy black hair and yellow quintessence. A short angry guy with a mullet and red quintessence and violet eyes that might mean he's half ghost. Finally a very short creature that for him had no gender with big brown eyes hidden by gigantic glasses and green quintessence. The problem was they were at his house. Oh no they must be moving in. He rushed to the house and went in around back and got into the basement locking the door.

It had been a week since the new residents had moved in and he was glad they didn't come down into the basement to find ghost aliens living there. Then the lock jiggled.

"Shiro give me a bobby pin."

"Why Keith?"

"Pidge and I want to check out the basement. Msrs.Mclain said someone in her family that died use to go down there all the time. We want to see if there's ghosts."

"Sigh I guess there's no stopping you. Just remember they don't like their routines to be messed with."

What does that mean Lance thought. His routine was messed up by them moving there he wasn't mad as he was nervous. So he decided to draw the Castle of Lions from Allura's stories. Allura was bathing and Coran was writing something down on a page titled HUMAN GHOST HABITS. Then the door opened.

"I'm not going down until later but I'm going to set up cameras. Ok Keith?"

"Ok Pidge."

Then they started whispering. Finally set of feet walked down the stairs. He got up gripping his pencil in his left and his notepad in his right. He walked over and saw the short angry guy. He was wearing a red t-shirt that said I AM A SAMURAI, black jeans, and black sneakers. Then he noticed the knife on the guy's belt.

"Ok I see a ghost it looks weird." Lance had been trying not be seen. So that meant this dude could see him even if he didn't want the living to see him.

"It has a name." Lance shot at him. The angry dude now looked confused. "What a ghost can't talk to someone? I'll have you know I might be dead but I have a job I buy groceries and clean this house everyday."

"Uh normally ghost are stuck in the routine that lead them to die." The man said. "And don't have jobs or eat."

"Really? That's strange because I certainly do."

"You shouldn't be able to acknowledge anything out side of your routine."

"Well that's quiznacking wrong isn't it."

"Uh quiznack?"

Lance suddenly got sad and looked down at his sketch. It was almost it just needed to be colored and then he would put it up.

"Hey are you ok?" The man asked.

"My home planet has been dead for 10,000 years and I was five when I left it. I woke up thirteen years ago with almost no memories of it and only the ghosts my sister and my uncle to tell me what it was like. Then I died last year and now I'm stuck in between places."

"Uh how are you that old?"

"I was cryogenically frozen."

"Oh so your only..."

"Eighteen I should be nineteen but I died."

"I'm Keith by the way."

"Lance."

"So there are others down here?"

"Allura and Coran yes."

"Strange names."

"Different planet."

"So your an alien ghost?"

"yep."

"Want to come upstairs?"

"Sure."

Lance followed Keith in silence. Upon reaching the top of the stairs Keith turned off a camera on his shirt and then he opened the door. Lance stepped out of the basement and into the living room. The room where he died. Which got a makeover so it was less of an eyesore. Thank the lions. Lance went and sat down on the couch next to Keith and started to color in the picture he drew. Until he heard a scream.


	2. Well That didn't go as planned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thought that talking to a ghost was impossible but here he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP I'M BACK.

Keith had gone into the basement with a camera so Pidge could document the ghost's routine and show Hunk. The only one that hadn't seen a ghost and didn't believe in them was Hunk. Keith had his own beliefs about ghosts. Like ghosts look like humans and can't talk or break the routine that lead to their death. Keith had not expect the ghost to actually be an alien and to talk. Also there's apparently more than one ghost. Now he was sitting next to the ghost as he colored in a drawing.

"SSscscreaaeaaccchhhhhhhhhh" Keith looked up to see Shiro looking very panicked about the ghost on their couch. "Keith remember what I said about not disturbing the ghost's routine? (Keith nodded) Then why is the ghost on our couch?"

"Uh he wanted to come up?"

"Uh Keith ghosts don't randomly want to come up and sit on someone's couch."

"This one did."

"You know I have a name." Lance muttered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Shiro screeched causing Pidge and Hunk to come in. Hunk looked suprised at Lance sitting on the couch and Pidge was excited.

"What happened?" Pidge asked.

"I talked." Lance said getting up and going to the basement door. Pidge didn't stop blinking in confusion for a full minute and Hunk tried to hide behind the bookshelf. That's when a white haired girl walked in from the basement.

"Lance what are you doing up here? Wait shouldn't you be at work?" The girl asked.

"Oh shit you're right!" Lance yelled while rushing out the door. 

"The ghost has a job?" Pidge asked. 

"Yeah don't know where he works. But apparently he's been paying bills since the Mclains moved out." Keith stated.

"Well at least their gone. In 10,000 years on this planet never have I met such rude people." the girl proclaimed.

"Uh guys remember when I said you were crazy for believing in ghosts? Well I'm going crazy too." Hunk cried.

"Ok first of all the Mclains were some of the nicest people I met and I know that Ms.Mclain recently got divorced but that doesn't mean anything." Shiro said.

"Did you ever meet a boy named Lance on his sixteenth birthday like the rest?" the girl asked.

"Uh no..." Shiro admitted.

"That's because Lance was their adopted son who came out as bisexual and was shunned by his family for it. They cut him out of every photo they had. His father verbally abused him. You were his hero but because his family wanted to be portrayed as perfect and straight he never got to meet you. I have seen horrible things but nothing amounts to what they did to my brother." the girl said. Keith was surprised to say the least, Pidge was confused, and Hunk was sad.

"Well I would have accepted him. We all would've." Shiro said as calmly as he could.

"Why might that be?" the girl asked.

"Well I'm gay. So is Keith. Pidge is a gender neutral female and a lesbian. Plus Hunk is pansexual." Shiro explained when a orange haired man appeared.

"So why are your ears pointed and what's with the marks under your eyes?" Pidge asked. The girl and the man explained a place where they lived and the roles they played and the cultures they had.

"SO may I ask your names?" the man inquired.

"Shiro."

"Keith."

"Hunk."

"Pidge. What about you?"

"I am Allura and this is Coran." the girl answered.

"Are you willing to answer question and compare differences between human and altean ghosts?" Pidge asked.

"Of course we are my dear!" Coran boomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated if you like the story so far. 
> 
> Being sporadic about how long chapters are! WHOO!


	3. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets some answers and we get to understand altean ghosts in this reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEE WOO DEE

Pidge had been able to see ghosts for a while now. About two years to be exact. They were always the same going through the day they died until someone helped them to the other side. The first time Pidge had done this it had been their mother. Their mother and Matt had ran off for a year and when she came back she took Pidge and Matt to get ice cream. There was an incident...

Pidge now turned to the ghost named Allura and with a grin as she grabbed a notepad and pencil.

"So ask away number 5!" Coran said.

"Yes we are ready to answer any question." Allura confirmed.

"Ok so why are you not stuck in a loop?"

"Alteans sometimes die before their time or are left to protect young ones."

"Ok so what is one to do if their dead before their time?"

"They were to wait and meet their soulmate who would bring them back with the first kiss between them."

"So what types are you?"

"I'm a protector, Princess Allura, and Prince Lance are ones who died before their time!" 

"What about interacting with stuff?"

"Oh we can do that perfectly fine."

"Ok. I'm done questioning." Pidge said as she wrote the last notes in her book. That's when they got a call. " 'Ello?"

"Hey Pidge. This Friday house warming party planning correct?" Matt asked.

"Yeah why?" They asked.

"Well you better take care of any ghosts by then cause I don't want to deal with more than I have to."

"That'll be a problem Matt."

"Wait... What why?"

"Uh.... You'll have to come and see."

Beep beep beep. Oh no Matt hung up on her. What if he was coming now?

"Hey I'm home!" Lance shouted from the front hall.

"Um Matt might be coming over." Pidge yelled.

"Pidge why would he be coming over!" Shiro shouted from upstairs.

"Oh no." came from the kitchen where Hunk was.

That's when they heard a string of cursing from Keith in the basement.

"Watch your language!" Lance shouted.

Knock Knock Knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Please leave comments and/or kudos if you have been enjoying the story.


	4. Cooking with a ghost is weird but nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk starts to make cookies with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres another chapter

Hunk was going to bake cookies when Lance walked in. He looked nervous.

"Hey, do you want to bake cookies with me?" Hunk asked.

"Sure uh what's your name?" Lance inquired.

"Hunk."

"Nice to meet you Hunk."

They started to bake in silence when Lance started to sing quietly in a language that Hunk didn't know. But somehow Hunk found him humming along. There were shouts of surprise from the hall.

"Matt, why did you come now?"

"You said I'd have to see what's going on to understand why you can't get rid of the ghost!"

"Actually I agree with Pidge. You can't get rid of these ghosts." Shiro said.

"GHOSTS!"

"Yes, ghosts Matt."

"I'm going to get a drink."

Lance was putting the cookies into the oven when there was a shout of surprise. Lance almost dropped the cookies.

"Pidge you didn't say you have friends over!"

"I don't!"

"Shiro?"

"Nope!"

"Keith?"

"Nah..."

"Hunk is this one of your friends that came over?"

"Nope."

"Ok, I'm hurt do not count as a friend?" Lance said jokingly.

"You didn't come over Lance," Shiro said from the hall.

"I uh wa- wha- um ok so what?"

"That's Lance. He's a ghost."

"Who talks!"

"Yeah, different planet different ghost."

Matt left and started to discuss the differences between the ghosts here and the ghosts everywhere. Hunk and Lance went back to baking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment.


	5. What the hell is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to murder them"
> 
> "Please don't you'll get arrested"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long

About a week later they had settled with the three ghosts living with them. Hunk quickly became best friends with Lance. Allura liked to talk to Pidge. Coran decided to annoy Shiro the most. Keith was somewhat glad to just talk to Shay a girl he works with.

Shiro had finally gotten Lance into a room alone to talk to him.

"So Lance tell me what happened when you came out."

"Ok so..."

About ten minutes later Shiro had heard the whole story. He was not pleased.

"I'm going to murder them."

"Please don't you'll get arrested."

"You can't stop me from doing."

"God fucking dammit Shiro you're supposed to be the level-headed one!"

"Oh really? Because parents are supposed to love their kids unconditionally. Did your's? No."

"That does not give you the grounds to murder someone!"

"Bye Lance I'm going out."

*Sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you liked leave a kudos and/or a comment. They would seriously be appreciated. Oh and sorry it was so long.


End file.
